


Caught

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Phil's mum walks in on them, Smut and Fluff, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Based on this prompt:'2009 d&p figure out what sex is and they're like... that's good, so they do it on the pool table at Phil's parents but then his mum walks in.'





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A short Oneshot Written as a request from our Tumblr blog @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Phil still couldn't quite believe it, he was actually here. Dan was actually here in person after so many months. They had been in touch with each other for months, over Twitter at first, then texting. Eventually, it became 4 hour Skype calls and they were in contact with each other almost all day every day. It was him who made the first move, asking Dan to be his boyfriend, it just felt right. Yesterday, they’d met in person for the first time. They’d had an amazing day exploring Manchester before heading back to Phil’s house to watch films. Watching films had quickly turned into heatedly making out which had progressed even further and further and had turned into the best sex Phil had ever had. It was, wow. It was everything Phil had wanted it to be.

Dan had never had sex with another guy until last night and he had found right away that it was amazing. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms afterward, tired and content, and although they had woken up aching, both of them were incredibly happy and content just being in each other’s arms. Soon though, a simple morning kiss had quickly turned into their first round of the day. Now, after a long shared shower and something to eat they were sat on the old sofa in the game room, lazily making out against the cushions. They just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Phil’s button up shirt was hanging open around his chest exposing his pale white skin, the few years extra he had on Dan ensured he was naturally a little more built. His hands were exploring under Dan's old MCR t-shirt, his fingers moving across the soft, tanned skin that was underneath. Dan’s hands ran up Phil's bare chest as they made out hotly. They'd come down with the intentions of playing a board game but had gotten distracted. He made a low noise, one of appreciation and want. "So much for playing a game," He giggled softly into Phil’s lips.

Phil giggled back and rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "Do you want to me to stop? I'm sure Monopoly would be just as fun," He offered cheekily, moving his body between Dan's legs, his hand cupping Dan’s crotch. Dan however just scoffed at the comment and rolled his eyes back in the same playful manner, "Don't you dare,” He bucked into Phil’s hand with a sigh, “We can play monopoly later.” A smug smile crossed Phil’s lips, "That's what I thought." He kissed down Dan's neck, knowing already that it was sensitive after how vocal he had been the previous night and this morning. He kissed and sucked at the skin where he’d failed to leave marks before, rubbing over Dan's crotch through his jeans.

Dan let out a low whine when he felt Phil’s large, warm hands on his body. "Fuck, you'd better be going through with this," he slid his hands into Phil's hair. Phil leaned over him and gave him a cheeky wink, "Would I ever leave you hanging baby?" Phil hummed and unbuttoned Dan's jeans swiftly, tucking his t-shirt up his chest to kiss down his tanned chest and stomach. Dan arched back on the sofa, showing off shamelessly. "I hope not.”

Phil moaned appreciatively at the sight and tugged Dan's jeans down his thighs, "I couldn't if I tried, I want you far too much." He ducked his head, mouthing over the front of Dan's boxers hungrily. He took the edge of Dan’s boxers in his teeth and pulling them down his thighs to expose his cock, looking up from under his lashes. 

Dan let out a laugh which quickly turned into a sigh, bucking up softly as he felt Phil’s lips on him. It was a feeling he would never get tired of, he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "What do you want?" Phil teased, his low tone making Dan shiver and his small kisses to the insides of Dan's thighs making him keen needily. Dan felt desire boil in his stomach, "I want you.”

"You want me to do what?" Phil purred, wrapping his lips around Dan's cock and sucking softly. He knew exactly what Dan wanted, but he loved hearing it come from Dan’s mouth. Dan moaned longingly, “I want you to fuck me.” His voice was laced with want. Phil sucked him lazily for a few moments longer before pulling off with an audible pop. "What if I bent you over that pool table and fucked you right here?"

Dan groaned loudly, he wanted it so badly. “Please,” he managed as he looked up at Phil, eyes clouded with lust and desire. Phil stood up and pulled Dan to his feet quickly, tugging him over to the pool table. Dan stumbled at the urgency, following along with him and falling against the table with a soft thud of his back meeting the cold wood of the table’s edge.

Phil kissed him hotly, cupping his face. "I want you so bad," he mumbled into Dan's lips, fumbling hurriedly with his own jeans. Dan's hands joined Phil's in the fumbling, "Fuck please." Phil pushed his jeans down and didn't bother to pull them or his shirt off, he was far too horny to care, as long as they were out of his way, that would do. Dan hopped up onto the table properly, wiggling his jeans down so they hung at his ankles with his boxers. He looked up at Phil expectantly, leaning up on his elbows.

Phil fisted his cock, then after a moment, he cursed quietly, "Fuck, we don't have lube down here." Dan reached down and fished a small bottle of lube from the back pocket of his jeans, tossing it to him with a sheepish grin. "God I love you," Phil moaned when he produced the bottle from his jeans. After months of talking it wasn't the first time he's said so but it still sent a shock of warmth to Dan’s heart. Phil quickly snapped the bottle open and squeezed it onto his fingers.

Dan hopped off the table, deciding it would be easier to lean over it, he arched his back and spread his legs, looking back at the older boy over his shoulder. Phil groaned appreciatively, his boyfriend was so hot. He ran his warm hands up Dan’s sides, pushing Dan's t-shirt up his back and leaned down to kiss the soft skin. He slipped a finger inside his boyfriend as he mouthed at his spine.

Dan mewled, pushing his hips back to take him deeper. He was still pretty stretched from this morning so it took Phil very little time to build up to three fingers, moving them faster and deeper with each one he added. Dan helped the process along by fucking himself, back onto Phil’s bust fingers, panting as he gripped at the rough surface beneath him. "Fuck, I need you, now," Phil panted and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube and coating his cock. Dan looked back over his shoulder and whined at the loss, “Please.” He whined needily, his eyes hooded. Phil moaned longingly, carefully guiding the head of his cock into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

Dan turned his head and dropped it to the table with a long moan, finally. Phil groaned holding Dan's hips and slowly fucking into him, his name rolling off of his tongue as Dan’s muscles clenched around his cock and sucked him deeper into the tight heat of Dan’s body. Dan panted, fucking his hips back to meet Phil’s thrusts, leaning up and turning his head, silently requesting a kiss. Phil obliged, kissed him hotly as they moved together, his hands gripping into Dan's ass roughly.

A few minutes later Dan moaned loudly as Phil slammed into his prostate after adjusting his angle. "Fuck! there, fuck me there baby," Dan cried out, as he let his head drop back to the table with a long moan. "Fuck baby," Phil called out and leaned over him better, moving against his prostate roughly and reaching between them to grab his cock. They were both completely engulfed in each other, unaware of the world around them. That would explain why neither of them heard when Phil’s mum come home from shopping, hear her open the door to the games room. "Boys, I've got you som..." she squealed mid sentence as she stepped into the room, averting her eyes so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. Dan's heart leaped into his throat, "Shit!" He scrambled to pull away only to find himself trapped by Phil’s weight. 

"Oh my god, mum!" Phil squeaked, he froze for a second in panic then as he felt the younger boy struggle he pulled away. He took Dan with him, using his hand to shield him. Phil’s mum looked even more embarrassed than they did if that was possible. "Oh my god boys, I'm so sorry I- oh my god, sorry," she babbled repeatedly and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her, her face scarlet red.

Dan groaned, his body sagging into Phil's waiting arms. "Fuck,” he mumbled, his face red and his body unsatisfied. Phil seemed in a similar state of embarrassment and frustration, "Shit, what to we do?" He groaned, his face bright pink as he ran his fingers nervously through his fringe, "Oh my god she just saw us having sex, my mum! Oh god." Dan pouted up at his boyfriend, "She’s gonna hate me now,” he mumbled with a small huff. He really liked Phil’s family and he didn’t want his mum to think less of him now. He wouldn’t be surprised though, after all, she did just watch him being fucked by her son. The memory alone made Dan groan loudly and cringe.

Phil shook his head at that and kissed Dan’s head reassuringly, "No she won't baby, she's just embarrassed is all, she loves you." Phil smiled lopsidedly as he felt Dan cuddle back into him. “Are you sure?" Dan asked hopefully, biting his lip nervously. Phil nodded gently, "I'm sure." He smiled and rubbed his back softly. Dan nodded, seeming a little calmer now, " Okay." He pulled back, gasping softly as they separated.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked worriedly, Dan nodded. "Just extremely horny and embarrassed all at once,” he admitted, rubbing his neck, “we didn’t exactly get to finish.” They chuckled a little, seemingly more at ease now they had had a few minutes to let things settle, "Me too" Phil nodded and pressed his hand gently over his cock, trying to soften himself up a bit. "I need to speak to her before we... y'know" he bit his lip. Dan nodded in agreement, blushing as he pulled up his jeans and tried to hide his own hard cock. "Should I come with you or…?" He asked hopefully, though he knew in himself that it would be better to go with Phil to speak to his mum and get the embarrassment out of the way than it would be to avoid her and make things more awkward than they already were.

"Yeah, I think you should" Phil blushed and pulled up his jeans, buttoning up his shirt.  
Dan swallowed but nodded. "Yeah, okay,” he blushed nervously. Phil squeezed his arm supportively, "I know it's awkward but we have to," Phil chuckled, taking Dan’s hand in his and leading him out shyly. Dan kept his head to the floor as they came into the kitchen where Phil's mum was unpacking the shopping.

"M-Mum?" Phil asked shyly, squeezing Dan’s hand. Mrs. Lester looked up, eyes passing between the two boys. "Hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow at them. Phil blushed and continued,"We just wanted to u-uh say that we are really sorry." Mrs. Lester stayed quiet, though she was clearly hiding a grin. She was proud that they were being mature and taking responsibility by talking about it like adults. "We just, we don't want you to be angry, and please don't hate Dan, it was me." Phil worried his lip between his teeth when she didn’t speak.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Did you mess up the table?" Phil shook his head, "No, God no! We got changed right away and came to see you, I promise there's not a mark on it," he said quickly. Dan went red and hid behind Phil, his face buried in Phil’s back. She giggled at them both and shook her head, "Well then. Oh don't hide honey you're adults, I just... wasn't expecting to witness it is all,’ she smiled warmly, stepping forward and rubbing his arm. "We had no idea you'd be home so early or we would have never, well y'know," Phil shuffled on his feet shyly. This was so awkward but he was glad his mum wasn't shouting at least.

She sniggered, "Well maybe if you stayed upstairs and used appropriate furniture..." she stated cheekily, only to be cut off by Phil. "Mum! I said sorry!" His face bright red, though she continued regardless. "I'm just saying, Phil, if you wanted some time alone you have a perfectly private bedroom," she giggled wickedly and Dan swore he couldn't turn any redder. She spoke up again, "Did you two use a condom at least?" Turns out he was wrong, he was definitely redder now.

"Oh my god! Muuuum" Phil whined and put his head in his hands. "If you're worried about a pregnancy that would be extremely unlikely," he huffed. She huffed back at him in a motherly fashion. "Obviously not honey, but you should get tested. You can give poor Dan some nasty things if-," She was cut off by a whine from Phil, "Mum! Seriously stop!" He jumped in quickly, "Do you think I have some kind of STD?" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you never know honey, some of these things are dormant,” She insisted, not backing down. Phil frowned and looked down, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks, "Fine, sorry." He mumbled guiltily. She sighed and ruffled his hair gently, “Dinner's in an hour," She said looking at them expectantly. "Well off you pop, I’m not having any of your sexual tension at the table, get it out of your system,” She nodded and waved her hand in the direction of the stairs. "Oh my god, mum seriously! You're so embarrassing!" Phil whined and rushed out of the room, his cheeks flushed red.

 

Dan followed close behind as she cackled to herself in the kitchen. He jogged upstairs and immediately fell onto the bed with a huff. Phil flopped face first onto the bed and hugged him to his chest. "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed," he mumbled. Dan hummed, "How could we possibly do anything now we know that she knows!" Phil nodded, "And she thinks I'm going to give you some kind of STD," he frowned and pushed his fringe back. Dan snorted at that. "It would be far too late if you were," He turned around so he was looking up at Phil. "M'sorry" Phil pouted and leaned his forehead on Dan's. Dan laughed fondly and shook his head. "You got tested silly," He kissed his nose sweetly. "I know, we both did," Phil smiled and kissed him sweetly, smiling when Dan kissed him back, "Then there's nothing to worry about”.

After a short while lazily kissing Phil hummed cheekily, "You know since she knows..." he teased. Dan giggled and rolled his eyes playfully, "Horny bastard,” He commented, though it didn’t stop him from pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.  
Phil giggled at that, but didn’t deny it, "Like you aren't!" He grinned and jumped up suddenly, dashing across the room and locking the door. Dan rolled his eyes making himself comfortable on the bed, "She won't come up stairs if she knows." Phil shrugged, "Just in case. That was mortifying, never again." He shuddered then walked back over to the bed. Dan pulled him down to meet him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Phil kissed straddled his hips, kissing him hotly with a soft sigh of relief. He smiled contently when he heard Dan let out a soft noise under him, then felt him bucking his hips up. ”Too many clothes,” Dan whined. Phil sat back, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

Dan hummed, running his hands up his chest. "Hmmm at least I get to see this without the camera now," he smiled appreciatively and licked his lips. "Is it better in person?" Phil hummed and bit his lip, smirking when Dan rolled his eyes and bucked his hips up. "Yes. You know what else is better in person? My ass,” he purred. Phil groaned and smirked, "That's true." He moved back, flipping Dan on his stomach and tugging his jeans back down. Dan laughed and wiggled his ass, stretching out on the bed. “Hurry up!”

"Stop being so needy I'm going as fast as I can" Phil teased, slapping Dan's ass playfully. Dan whined, "But I want yooooou,” he said, shaking his hips impatiently. "And you'll get me," Phil rolled his eyes cheekily and discarded Dan's jeans and boxers onto the floor. It seemed Dan was always needy when he was horny, not that Phil was complaining, he was living for it. "Come on, on your knees," he smirked, grabbing the bottle from his bedside drawer. Dan raised up onto his knees. "Like this?" He wiggled his ass from the better angle earning a soft growl from the older boy. "Yes, just like that. Tease," Phil leaned forward smugly biting one of Dan's ass cheeks. Dan yelped and giggled, "You like it." He grinned over his shoulder smugly. "I love it" Phil chuckled and squeezed both of his ass cheeks before leaning back and coating his cock in lube.

Dan licked his lips and moaned lowly. "Fuck, hurry up baby." Phil obliged and moved behind him, pushing in slowly and bottoming out in one swift push. "Like that, my needy baby?" He purred lowly. Dan moaned whorishly, "Yeah, just like that." He purred and rocked forward then back again. Phil groaned and grabbed his hips, building up a steady rhythm with his hips in no time. Dan whined, biting the pillow to quieten his noises, aware that Phil's mum was below them. "You never were good at being quiet, even on Skype," Phil moaned and gripped his hips tighter, fucking into him harder. Dan whimpered into the pillow and arched his back. “How do you expect me to be quiet when your huge cock is fucking me into the mattress,” He teased with a long drawn out moan. Phil bit hard into his lip to keep himself quiet, changing his angle to hit Dan's prostate with each hard thrust, “I don’t”.

"PHIIIIL”, Dan cried out his boyfriend’s name loudly as he fucked his hips back hard. The action caused Phil moaned out Dan's name and grabbed him harder, moving a hand under Dan and grabbing his cock, fisting it slowly. "You gonna come for me baby?" He panted, leaning over to kiss Dan's neck. "Yeah, fuck I’m gonna come." He buried his face in the sheets and whined, this time definitely loud enough to be heard downstairs, as he came hard over Phil's hand. "Fuck baby, like that," Phil panted and moaned out Dan's name as he followed Dan and came hard, letting his eyes roll back in his head.

Dan collapsed down onto the sheets with a long, satisfied sigh. He gave a soft gasp as Phil pulled out gently before he fully softened and flopped onto his back, wiping his hand against the sheets. He would change them later. Dan hummed, " That was  
amazing.” He rolled onto his back, looking over at his sweaty boyfriend. "It was, I love you, baby." Phil hummed contently in agreement, laying back on the pillows and moving his arm around Dan's shoulders as he felt Dan scoot over and rest his head on his chest. Dan kissed his cheek, "Love you to-" 

"BOYS! TEA TIME!" Phil’s mum called up from the kitchen, effectively cutting short their romantic moment. Phil rolled his eyes and covered them with his arm. Dan sat up quickly, cleaning himself off with the tissues on Phil’s bedside table, and grabbed his boxers to pull on. He frowned and patted his pockets of his jeans when they quickly followed. "Fuck,” he muttered. "What's wrong?" Phil frowned as he pulled on his own clothes. Dan looked at him, screwing his face up just enough to emphasize his point, "I left the other lube downstairs." 

Phil looked at Dan for a long moment, then burst into a fit of giggles. God, only Dan could do that. Just like only Phil could get them caught in the middle of sex. And for some reason, it warmed his heart. His boyfriend was a dork, and so was he, and he wouldn't change that for anything. Dan broke into giggles too and they fell onto the bed giggling maniacally until Dan could hardly breathe. "We should probably get that," he said with a giggle. Phil lay his head on Dan's shoulder, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, "We will," he grinned, kissing Dan's hand happily.

He knew then that no matter what awkward situation the two of them managed to get themselves into, they'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters  
> Comments are appreciated so we know how to improve!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
